Nightmare became a Reality
by mangalover16
Summary: She's the one who's rich. who's famous. who's married. who's not poor. who's everything I was...until I lost everything. the world has never seem so dark&empty. Now im discovering a whole other side to the world I once ruled and knew so well. alt.univrs
1. Chapter 1

rated T for language

A/N- you know, I really have no idea why I wrote this story... no idea at all. I was just sitting there bored and I decided to write this I guess...even though I really hate these kind of plots, this is MY story and I can do whatever I want with it. wait a second...did I forget the disclaimer??????? 

**disclaimer: I don't own the characters!!!!!! **

**...much better. Anyways, I, myself, am not a fan of Claire's at ALL. in fact, I hate her! Then why I wrote this story I seriously have no idea...but I did so deal:) If you are a major Massie fan like me, please click the back button right now, I mean it! I don't want you hating me because of this one Claire story that I wrote, seriously. I love all my fanfiction fans, every single one of you who have given me good reviews are the best in the world! So if you think you're not going to like this story, don't take a risk and just click the back button. If you're really brave, you may read. I guarantee, all you Massie fans...(continued at end of this chapter)**

Massie Block gritted her teeth and her hands clenched even tighter around the light green tray she was holding in her hands. She took one step and another step backwards. She wasn't going to do _this._ Only losers, weaklings, and not important people did this.

And yet she had no choice.

She needed the money. Ugh. Money had _never_ ever been an issue before. She spent as much as she pleased. And now, this. She felt all dirty. She looked down at her last year's Ralph Lauren top, and her Lucky jeans were in poor condition from being worn almost every single day. Plus, her feet hurt too from wearing a brand new pair of reject Moschino pumps that Kristen didn't want, so had thrown at Massie, laughing.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she started blinking rapidly. She had never ever worn brand new pumps before. She had always payed someone to break them in first. The pumps pinched her toes, were cutting the back of her heels severely, and yet, she had to walk with them with her head held high, if she could, that is. She had no other "good" shoes to wear. All her others were "crappy" according to Claire Lyons.

Claire Lyons. Just that name made Massie want to puke. She was such a major bitch-

"MASSIE BLECHH?!?!?!?! WHERE THE HELL IS MY COFFEE THAT I ASKED FOR 10 MINUTES AGO?" yelled a very nasty voice.

Massie muttered a quiet "shut the fuck up, you bitch", winced again as she continued walking down the hall and into the room at the very end, where 4 girls were talking, laughing, and giggling together. Of course, without her.

Massie managed to balance the tray on her left hand, and she knocked on the door with her right hand. The door opened a crack and Dylan's face appeared, and immediately disappeared.

"It's her," said Dylan, and she opened the door, wincing as she gave Massie the once-over, who tried to ignore the rest of them, and instead focused on _her,_ who was smiling nastily at Massie.

"Took you freakin long enough," she snapped, and held her hand out, wanting the coffee mug Massie had on her tray. Massie clenched her teeth hard, so she wouldn't do something she would regret later, and walked forward, stumbling a bit as the heel of her pumps caught onto one of edges of the big Oriental carpet.

Alicia, Kristen, Dylan all burst out giggling and Claire said, "Watch out, klutzilla."

"Here's your coffee, Ms. Lyons," Massie spat out, and handed her the coffee. She watched as Claire took a sip, and immediately spit it out, splattering Massie in the face, causing the other three to erupt into laughter.

"It's cold," hissed Claire, wiping her mouth with a tissue, not even bothering to offer Massie one, when she was the person with spit up coffee on her face.

"Get me another one, now and it better not be cold, _or else_," said Claire. Then she smiled sweetly and said, "I don't need this anymore so here." And she thrust the coffee over Massie's head, dumping it all over her dark brown hair.

_Snap snap snap _went all the camera phones and Massie bit her lips to keep from bursting to tears. She was reminded of when, all the way back in seventh grade, she had her former friends pour cold soup, smoked salmon, and salt over Claire. She finally saw what it felt like.

Horrible.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lyons, let me hurry and get you a new one," was all that she said, and she took the empty mug from Claire's hands..

"Good. And thank you for the mess you just made on my brand new Oriental carpet. I will be sending the bill for the very expensive cleaning it will have to be taken to. Also, if you want to go home, and clean up, it's fine by me. But if you do before your shift is over, I'll dock your pay, and give you your _final_ paycheck. Got it?" Claire smiled at her again. _That fuckin-_

"I understand," said Massie, and she hurried out the door. She could still hear the laughter halfway down the hallway.

Massie sighed heavily as she put on her overcoat and rushed down the street towards Starbucks. _It never used to be like this. _

* * *

Ahhhhhhhh. Massie stretched out in her small bath tub as best as she could. This wasn't as relaxing as she used to be able to get to, but it was acceptable. Massie felt all her sore muscles relax, and she closed her eyes and just wandered around in her thoughts. 

_Have to pick up laundry tomorrow._

_Have to do all of Claire Lyon's biddings. _

_Have to practically worship her feet._

_I hate her. _

_I hate her so much._

_I hate her more than anything in the world._

"Arghh!" Massie groaned out loud and opened her eyes. Her thoughts weren't so peaceful as her body was. So instead, Massie reached over and picked up the small tv remote to her small tv in the bathroom, and flipped through the channels.

"High 60s and low 40s in-"

"Then you add 2 teespoons of-"

"-5 year old girl gone missing-"

"-know that you always can call, Kim Possible!"

"-now, the story of superstar, Claire Lyons."

Massie tried to change the channel, but her fingers wouldn't move and her eyes were captivated by the show. The show, Access Hollywood, began showing Claire Lyons in her first award winning movie, _Baby Got Back._ Then pictures of her with her then-boyfriend, Connor Foley, pictures of her in catfights with Abby Boyd, catfights with Hadley Durk, makeouts with Connor Foley, holding an award that said "HOTTEST ACTRESS" and posing with Ashton Kutcher, signing autographs in Japan, England, China, Australia, France, Mexico, and Canada, a video clip of her saying, "I broke up with Cameron because I don't date losers", and finally, a video clip of Claire looking stunning in her gorgeous Estee wedding dress standing next to Josh Hotz, who was wearing a white Armani suit. The couple was beaming and waving at everyone while an announcer said, "Actress Claire Lyons and Ralph Lauren model Josh Hotz have just heard wedding bells!!"

Massie glared at the image of Claire. Perfect Claire. Gorgeous and beautiful Claire. Evil Claire.

She remember when she had ruled over Claire. That seemed like an eternity ago. Just like having money. Massie tugged at a stringy strand of her dark brown hair. It hadn't gotten a hot oil treatment in _ages_ and it was just begging for one. Too bad Massie couldn't afford one. She had more important money issues than her hair, even though hair was super important.

Of course, that was also in her past life.

Massie felt all the tears she kept in the entire day spill out onto her cheeks and Massie did nothing to stop them. She wanted more than anything in the world to go back to time. To when she was rich. To when she ruled over Claire.To when she was best friends with Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. To when she was her own boss. But most important, to when she felt important and loved again.

Massie looked up at the tv again, and through her tears, she could make out the gorgeous picture of Claire that everyone loved. Her blonde hair had been dyed to honey blonde instead of white blonde permantely after starring in movie after movie. She had right side bangs, layers, and wavy hair. She wore nothing but designers, her blue eyes, instead of the sky blue Massie remembered from junior high, were now a darker, more evil shade. Claire had gotten a boob job (how Massie knew this? None of your business) so she now had C cups, laser-whitened perfect smile, was stick skinny - a size 0. Claire was no longer the sweet, innocent, adorable girl she was in junior high, but now, she was "perfect" in public, evil everywhere else, cold except to her closest friends, and just basically an Ice princess with a capital I.

Massie remembered how Claire used to look. White blonde hair, too short bangs, two crooked teeth in her bottom row, a fidgety personality, and of course, there were the Keds. Claire had thrown them all into a furnace, and replaced them with Jimmy Choos, Steve Maddens, and Calvin Klein.

_Yap-yap-yap! _

_Yap-yap-yap!_

Massie reached over to the counter and picked up her Nokia. It read: One New Text.

She clicked read and she felt her lips curling up into a smile. _Finally. _

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for reading my story, if you did, that is. Back to my note from above. I guarantee all you Massie fans that something good will happen to her, maybe everything good. Ooooooooooo. You'll just have to wait and see as I wait for inspiration to strike me. **

**So please please please please please DON'T flame me (they are very strictly not allowed). If you read my other clique stories, you will see that I really AM a total Massie chist and I'm proud of it!**

**reviews make me smile, flames make me angry:) **


	2. Chapter 2

Massie hurried and got out of the bathtub, typing a towel around her. She quickly dryed her hair as fast as possible and threw on some acceptable clothes: a blue babydoll top and boy shorts.

_Ding dong!_

Massie smiled and flung open the door.

"Ehmagawd, sorry for crashing at 10 at night but the plan has to be done, _now._ I can't stand her for a second longer!" complained the girl, twirling a strand of her long, black hair and dropping her Ralph Lauren purse and a big Nordstrom bag on the floor

"What happened this time?" Massie asked, sitting on her couch next to Alicia.

_Fashback to this afternoon._

_Alicia stretched out and checked her new Coach watch. 4:37. Claire had some person over in her office and the door was closed. Dylan was off running some errand for Claire and Kristen had gone to her other job: part-time soccer coach for elementary students. _

_She tapped her fingers against the mahogoney desk. No one was on IM, and there was absolutely nothing to do. _

_"Her meeting has to be over now. It's been an hour," Alicia thought, and walked down the hall, opening the door to Claire's office. _

_"Hey, Claire, you wanna-"_

_And she stopped dead in her tracks. _

_Claire was sitting on a boy's lap. And not just any boy. Josh Hotz. He was in her big leather chair, and Claire was perched coyly on his lap, wearing nothing on top but a skimpy strapless bra, making out with him. Josh's polo shirt's top 4 buttons were unbuttoned, revealing part of his chest. They looked up when the door opened, and Josh lifted up his hand in greetingand said, "Hey, Alicia." _

_"Joshua," Alicia said and turned to Claire, who was giving her a deathglare for interrupting. _

_"Did you need something, Alicia?" she said coldly, putting her hands on her hips. _

_"Um, no but I was wondering if-" _

_"Leave," Claire growled in a low voice. Alicia closed the door, but not before she heard Claire say to Josh in a sugary sweet voice, "Now, where were we?" _

_End Flashback_

"Ehmagawd," said Massie.

"I know! She still never apologized to me about just taking Josh away from me!" Alicia said, her eyes flashing angrily.

"What did she even say when you first found out?"

"She just went 'Hope you don't mind that he's mine now.' I can NOT stand Claire Lyons any longer! Mass, when are we going to do the plan?" Alicia whined.

Massie smiled at her. At least Alicia was still loyal to hers. She was a backstabber, but not to her, to Claire. "First, did you get my stuff?" Massie asked, holding her hands out.

"Given!" said Alicia, and she reached for the giant bag on the floor. She took out first all the things you need for a hot oil treatment, then almost every single good shade of nail polish made, all make-up products by M.A.C., Dior, and Chanel, three blue Tiffany & Co. bags, a Motorola Razr V9, an American Express credit card, and finally, a huge wad of money.

Massie tried not to let her eyes widen at the sights of the all the things she needed to survive. Thank Gawd Alicia existed. Massie may have had a rough time in the world at first, but with Alicia on her side, she could live with style and glamour. Perfect.

"Thanks, Alicia, you rock," said Massie, and took everything and set it carefully on the table.

"The money total up to $50,000, and just sign my name on the credit card. My dad has so many he won't even notice. And the phone's number is 256-9864. Again, my dad won't even notice," said Alicia, beaming at Massie proudly.

"The first thing I'm going to do is buy a big cup of a vanilla latte from Starbucks cause I need one so bad," Massie said more to herself than to Alicia. She picked up the credit card and carefully put it into one of the many empty slots of her Louis Vuitton wallet that she had gotten two years ago.

_And then she would give her hair a hot oil treatment. Then she would go to the spa and get the complete program, plus massage. Then she would do some serious shopping in New York City with Alicia, wearing some Chanel shades of course to not be recognized.. Then she would go look for some available condos in NYC. Then on to Ralph Lauren to buy their new line to decorate her new condo. Then on to buying a cool car. Then on to hiring a staff and driver. And then on to some more shopping. _

"And did you manage to get the most important thing?" Massie asked, staring Alicia in the eye. She smiled and reached into her purse. She pulled out a Juicy Sidekick 3 adorned with light green rhinestones on them.

"Voila!" said Alicia. "Claire Lyon's personal and private sidekick which contains her whole life."

Massie grinned slyly and said, "It's payback time."

_And who can forget defeating Claire Lyons once and for all? _

**AN- maybe a leetle unrealistic, but still :) In the next chapter, lots of questions and their answers will be revealed. Massie is going to do some serious thinking, and some butt-kicking! NO flames! **


End file.
